Кэт Моррис
Кэт Моррис ( ) — руководитель анимации, сценарист, руководитель и художник раскадровки «''Вселенной Стивена». Также известна как сценарист «Обычного мультика''». Начиная с эпизода «Sadie's Song», она была повышена до статуса супервайзера. Работа Сценарии и раскадровка Сезон 1 * «Laser Light Cannon» * «Cat Fingers» * «Bubble Buddies» Сезон 3 * «Alone at Sea» Сезон 5 * «Change Your Mind» Другое * «Steven Universe: The Movie» Супервайзинг Сезон 2 * «Sadie's Song» * «Catch and Release» * «Too Far» * «Message Received» * «Log Date 7 15 2» Сезон 3 * «Gem Drill» * «Alone at Sea» Сезон 4 * «Know Your Fusion» * «Gem Harvest» * «Adventures in Light Distortion» * «Gem Heist» * «The New Crystal Gems» * «Room for Ruby» * «Are You My Dad?» * «I Am My Mom» Сезон 5 * «Stuck Together» * «Lars' Head» * «Gemcation» * «Raising the Barn» * «Kevin Party» * «Lars of the Stars» * «Now We're Only Falling Apart» * «Change Your Mind» Steven Universe Future * «Little Homeschool» * «Guidance» * «Rose Buds» * «Volleyball» * «Bluebird» * «A Very Special Episode» * «Snow Day» * «Why So Blue?» * «Little Graduation» * «Prickly Pair» Интересные факты * Является создательницей КонниRebecca Sugar's AMA. Изображения Раскадровки Tumblr nnn4f9FuQ41qa0bhmo1 500.jpg Barn Mates Board 18.png|«Barn Mates» Barn Mates Board 19.png Barn Mates Board 20.png Barn Mates Board 21.png Barn Mates Board 22.png Barn Mates Board 23.png Barn Mates Board 24.png Barn Mates Board 25.png Barn Mates Board 26.png Alone at Sea Board 13.png|"Alone at Sea" Alone at Sea Board 14.png Alone at Sea Board 15.png Alone at Sea Board 16.png Alone at Sea Board 17.png Alone at Sea Board 18.png Alone at Sea Board 9.png Alone at Sea Board 10.png Alone at Sea Board 11.png Alone at Sea Board 12.png Alone at Sea Board 19.png Alone at Sea Board 20.png Alone at Sea Board 21.png Alone at Sea Board 25.png Alone at Sea Board 29.png Alone at Sea Board 22.png Alone at Sea Board 23.png Alone at Sea Board 24.png Alone at Sea Board 26.png Alone at Sea Board 27.png Alone at Sea Board 30.png Alone at Sea Board 31.png Alone at Sea Board 28.png Alone at Sea Board 7.png Alone at Sea Board 8.png Alone at Sea Board 32.png Alone at Sea Board 33.png Alone at Sea Board 34.png Alone at Sea Board 35.png Alone at Sea Board 36.png Alone at Sea Board 37.png Crack the whip storyboard1.jpg|"Crack the Whip" Crack the whip storyboard2.jpg Crack the whip storyboard3.jpg Crack the Whip Board.png Crack the whip storyboard4.jpg Know your fusion storyboard1.jpg|"Know Your Fusion" Know your fusion storyboard2.jpg Know your fusion storyboard3.jpg Know your fusion storyboard4.jpg Room for Ruby Board 1.jpg|"Room for Ruby" Room for Ruby Board 2.jpg Room for Ruby Board 3.jpg Room for Ruby Board 4.jpg Are you my dad SB 3.jpg|"Are You My Dad?" Are you my dad SB 4.jpg|"I Am My Mom Are you my dad SB 5.jpg Are you my dad SB 6.png Are you my dad SB.jpg|"Stuck Together" Are you my dad SB 2.jpg Lars' Head SB.jpg|"Lars' Head" Lars' Head SB 2.jpg Lars' Head SB 3.jpg Gemcation Storyboard.jpg|"Gemcation" Gemcation Storyboard 2.jpg Gemcation Storyboard 3.jpg Kevin part SB.jpg|"Kevin Party" Kevin party SB 2.jpg Kevin party SB 3.jpg Kevin party SB 4.jpg Lars of the Stars storyboard.jpg|"Lars of the Stars" Lars of the Stars storyboard 2.jpg Familiar storyboard 7.jpg|"Familiar" Together Alone - Steven and Connie dancing storyboard.jpg|"Together Alone" Cymkatmorrissb1.jpg|"Change Your Mind" Cymkatmorrissb2.jpg Cymkatmorrissb3.jpg Cymkatmorrissb4.jpg Cymkatmorrissb5.jpg Cymkatmorrissb6.jpg Cymkatmorrissb7.jpg Cymkatmorrissb8.jpg Cymkatmorrissb9.jpg Cymkatmorrissb10.jpg SU Movie - Connie and Steven kiss storyboard.jpg Drift Away Board.png Morris Angry Spinel Board.png Промо-арты Laser Light Cannon Promo Art.jpg|Промо к «Laser Light Cannon» Cat Fingers Promotional Art (2).jpg|Промо к «Cat Fingers» Bubble Buddies Thing 2.png|Промо к «Bubble Buddies» Kat Morris Alone at Sea.jpeg|Промо к «Alone at Sea» tumblr_ob1g7aLlKv1qa0bhmo1_r1_1280.jpg Change Your Mind promo art by Katie Mitroff.jpg|Промо к «Change Your Mind» Рисунки Kat Morris awkward Steve.png Connie Concept-1~katmorris.jpg|Концепт-арты Конни Connie Concept-2~katmorris.jpg Connie Concept-3~katmorris.jpg Kat Morris late night Connie.png Pearl Design Ideas.png|Concepts for Pearl's first regeneration Kat Morris Connie bubble.jpg Steven's Lion drawing.png Katmorrisgreg.jpg Lapis_Hit_the_Diamond_drawing.png Morris Doodles 1.png Morris Doodles 2.png Morris Doodles 3.png Bismuth Sketch Kat Morris.jpg Morris Connie as Hazuki.png Kat morris spinel.jpg Morris Spinel.png Morris Steven and Spinel.png Morris Garnet.png Morris Ottawa Screening Sardonyx.png Screenshot_20191201-183007.png 1ab6ea42-4b47-4e25-877f-3f96282e8d9b.jpg 1c2eb201-8092-45aa-b947-0a75b7d0f77f.jpg 5c250c0c-f073-48d1-8eea-bce4f54e2eb6.jpg 6d1106b9-b8cb-4387-a301-cdf25723a3f0.jpg 8cf84234-66c5-4ccf-a92c-6fed1b1e8fa9.jpg 8e77f147-c866-4686-9868-e5858d9191cd.jpg 22cfa8b2-d03b-40cb-b54a-478c7efbdc3e.jpg 98d76b01-3271-4b99-a26e-e9a1f8da5861.jpg 183c2ecd-7a52-45a8-ba14-ef9184a699bb.jpg 3400ef50-29a9-4c7b-8d67-7f7e8ae6cc00.jpg 5401b03f-6c8b-486e-ba11-96d9ac217818.jpg 58962e35-044f-4ed9-92ff-78ec9e9bd02e.jpg 8505083d-d24f-4226-9c56-df1e73ce082b.jpg 10972864-beeb-417f-ac3f-47094f4a2e58.jpg 26471770-42de-466e-9e29-04c0fad6418a.jpg 66127779-75a7-4a51-8e48-e945d7dc3dcc.jpg a6400ccf-f68c-4ff2-bb2a-ffa6e8fd380f.jpg bbd15756-3e68-4784-9ed2-ea98e00614c2.jpg e61e0394-d1f9-42a3-8e8d-626735cf7396.jpg fe9152dd-8947-4614-9788-36e7c463fe9b.jpg Half Looks.png Ссылки Примечания en:Kat Morris es:Kat Morris pt-br:Kat Morris Категория:Сотрудники Категория:Художники раскадровки Категория:Сценаристы Категория:Режиссёры